The top 10 funniest web shows
by Heroheart
Summary: the best of the best in internet comedy!


**10. The annoying orange- **_As much as his laugh annoys me, I got to say this series is very creative. The writer and creator must have worked very hard on it and it shows. This orange has even done crossovers with other kinds of characters, such as Mario, Packman, and Fred and that's to be admired. I put him so low on the list though because it does get a bit predictable after you watch the series enough, and many fans have a love hate relationship with the character. The annoying orange, the only character we love to hate._

**9. Chad Vader- **_This series changed the way we looked at Darth Vader forever, now we can't help but laugh whenever Darth hits the screens. The series stars Darth Vader's brother, Chad doing what he's well known for…running a super market. The series is very thought out, so you know the people who made this are trying, and again…it shows. If you haven't seen this show look it up, it's actually really worth seeing. You don't know the power of the dark side! *clicks the lights off* and now it's too dark *clicks it back on*_

**8. Charlie the Unicorn- **_This isn't much of a series as it is a few videos, but so many people love these videos that I guess I had no choice. The reason I put it so low on the list is because it's no more than 3 episodes and a bunch of ads for Hot topic and YouTube live and on top of that, like the annoying orange, the jokes get a bit predictable after the first two videos. But they're all still very funny videos, the voices are funny, the characters are funny and even the musical numbers are funny so it's definitely worth a look. *pink unicorn walks in* Unicorn: CANDY MOUTAIN HEROHEART!_

_Me: Oh shut up! *rolls eyes*_

**7. How it should have ended- **_This series is hilarious, it takes recent movies, good and bad, and shows how much more sense it would make if it ended differently. It's all animated and the writing for it is very thought out. My only problem is you'd have to see the movies to get what's happening, but other than that "How it should have ended" is a series that we will always crack up on._

**6. Key of awesome- **_This generation's Weird Al. The guys in it are hilarious, the lyrics for the songs are well written and well preformed and of coarse they're funny as hell. My favorites have to be the Justin Bieber water bottle throwing video and the owl city parody. If you haven't seen these videos, look them up on YouTube they're pretty good._

**5. Smosh- **_These guys are hilarious and so is their material. They're really good at editing videos too, not to mention the deleted scenes and outtakes are pretty funny too on , but some episodes aren't as good…..but the ones that are good are hilarious_.

**4. Yu-gi-oh! The abridged Series- **_The series that started it all! As kids we watch yu-gi-oh! At least once or twice and when we look back at it as adults…we realize how dumb the premise was…I mean no season zero that one was awesome and bad ass…I mean the season's that followed…when you think about yu-gi-oh! What do you remember? Kids and adults, for some reason, playing a card game…other than that the characters are bland the story is bogus and…do these adults lives suck or what? (You have to have a pretty sucky life to play card games with kids for a living) my ranting aside, Yu-gi-oh! Abridged was one of the funniest web series to date, and it certainly won't be leaving any time soon. Of coarse the voice talent of Little Kurriboh as well as his humor is to be commended too, he can make just about anything sound funny. Yu-gi-oh! Abridged, it's a show about card games! (lol XD)_

**3. FRED! - **_Everyone's heard of this guy at least once or twice. His internet videos are funny, he friends everyone on YouTube, and he's the only internet celeb to date who got a movie (On T.V. perhaps but still a movie none the less). Some of you might be wondering though (Mainly FRED fans) why isn't he at number one? Well he is funny, don't get me wrong, and his high pitched voice is hilarious too…but when you get right down to it, the FRED character is pretty Psycho even in the movie he looks pretty psycho. I mean when you think about it this he's technically portraying a kid with mental disabilities…on YouTube it's kind of funny….in real life it's not, cause if you've ever watched someone with mental problems going totally nuts (kicking, screaming, destroying things) like Fred…it's not a pretty sight…but I put him so high on this list cause of his popularity which I guess makes sense. Fred I like you buddy, but you can really be creepily crazy sometimes._

_*Fred screams are heard as I cover my ears*_

**2. The Nostalgia critic- **_He remembers it, so we don't have to!__I love this guy he makes me laugh in every single video. For those of you who don't know this show, it's about a guy who reviews Nostalgic movies and T.V. shows that sucked, that we might have seen growing up. There are also certain segments of the show (Scary slow-mo, Old vs. New, and Top 11 countdowns) that also help enhance the show's hilarity. In fact to tell you the truth this list and all my other lists might not exist if not for the inspiration of the show The show itself is very well written and well preformed by Doug Walker and the other people who help get the videos together at , so if you haven't seen it give it a try. You won't regret it._

**Red vs. Blue- **_This show can crack anyone up, even if they haven't played the halo games. The basic idea of the show's plot is that there are two teams, red team and blue team, who fight each other in a boxed canyon to capture each other's base so they'll have two bases in the middle of nowhere. (Simmons: Whoop dee f#%ing doo) So what's so great about this show…everything that's what! The action is great (especially in season 8), the humor is great, the plot is great, and the voice acting is great! It's all so great! Most the animation is done with all the halo games, which as the series goes on so do the games they use for the shows animation. It's almost like an evolution, especially in season 8 where they animate more movement into the characters, making you believe they were more than just game characters in armor. Now some of you mighty be wondering why didn't something like FRED or the Nostalgia critic come first? Well on top of being popular, Red vs. blue has made loads of money off advertising and merchandising. I mean it there is a lot of Red vs. Blue merchandise out there, some of which can be found in Hot Topic. T-shirts, DVD's (loads and loads of those, they just came out with season's 6-8 the DVD box set), even action figures (I wonder how that works). They're so cool they even advertised Halo reach for game stop including the features of the game and the Halo fest event around the time of the games release. Red vs. Blue, the # 1 funniest Internet series. (Tucker: Bow chika bow wow!)_

_(I have a question for all of you reading this, do you think I should just put all the top 10 countdowns into one story making the count downs chapters, or just leave them as they are. Please review and comment for your opinion.)_


End file.
